onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky
MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky is a beverage featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in sixth episode of the first season. History Following Graham's untimely death, Emma is fired from the sheriff station, on Regina's orders. Furious, she takes out her anger on a broken toaster in the apartment, playing loud music while a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky is sitting on the countertop next to her. }} Belle, with her false memories triggered by Regina, becomes the exact opposite of the person Mr. Gold once knew. Now going by the name Lacey, she is won over by Mr. Gold's dark personality and the two hang out in the pawnshop while drinking MacCutcheon whisky and chatting. Their time is interrupted when David and Mary Margaret arrive for another one of Mr. Gold's magical solutions. Faced with the prospect of being wiped out of existence because Greg and Tamara activated a trigger, Mr. Gold awaits the end with Belle in the pawnshop, where he pours the both of them a glass of MacCutcheon whisky. Belle accidentally spills her glass of whisky all over the table and hastily tries to use a shawl to wipe the stains. Mr. Gold, angrily snatches it away, shouting that the shawl belonged to someone important to him and that she wouldn't understand. While Mr. Gold is away in Neverland, Belle receives a visitor from the same land, Ariel, who gives her message from him. They go to the pawnshop, where the whisky bottle Belle and Mr. Gold previously shared is sitting on the table. }} }} After waking up from a nightmare, Mary Margaret finds an insomniac David sitting on the stairs. After pouring himself a glass of MacCutcheon whisky, David and his wife discuss their shared concern over Maleficent's friends being in town and what that might mean for them and their family. }} Having come to San Francisco to help Zelena, now known as Kelly West, reclaim her memories, Roni tries to persuade her into having a drink with her, which is met with vehement refusal from the latter person. Later, Roni stubbornly refuses to leave unless Kelly has one sip and pours her some MacCutcheon whisky mixed in with a memory potion. Kelly downs the drink and coughs because she is unaccustomed to the taste, while Roni is disappointed the potion didn't work. Roni then begins revealing the truth to her just as the potion's effects trigger Kelly's precurse memories. Ivy enters the pub as Roni is pouring four shots of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky, whilye a waiter takes them to an unseen customer. However, when Roni sees Ivy, she removes the bottle and snidely remarks that that they have a strict "no whisky for witches" policy. }} Fifty years after King Arthur takes control of the Underworld, Cruella De Vil shows up at Mordred's bar to celebrate Arthur's anniversary as ruler. She requests a whisky, but Mordred holds up an empty bottle of MacCutcheon scotch whisky. Cruella then asks for a mimosa instead. }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *MacCutcheon scotch whisky is a fictional brand on Lost, another show that Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis worked on. **According to the lore, MacCutcheon scotch whisky is named after Anderson MacCutcheon, who was an esteemed admiral from the Royal Navy, and moved to the Scottish Highlands after retirement. According to Charles Widmore, he was a great man, and this whisky is his crowning achievement. ***Charles Widmore also tells Desmond that one swallow of this whisky is worth more than what Desmond would make in a month. However, this doesn't seem to be the case in Once Upon a Time, as several characters are seen to drink it. Appearances ru:Виски МакКачн